just kidding
by arisato kyoukii
Summary: minato dan yu menjadi host funny truth or dare .yang di ikuti oleh semua pemain persona 3 dan 4.mereka semua masing masing di tanya oleh minato danyu. mereka harus menjawab jujur
1. Chapter 1

Kyoukii: hai pembaca. Selamat membaca cerita saya. Semoga cerita yang saya buat bagus. Enjoy ^_^

**Just kidding **

"pemirsa kembali lagi di funny truth or dare quiz. Dengan saya minato arisato"kata minato

" dan saya juga yu narukami" kata yu

" kita akan lanjut dengan peserta selanjutnya" kata minato

" yaitu junpei lori,yukari takeba,yosuke hanamura, dan chie satonaka" kata yu

Dan semua peserta pun keluar. Dan memulai permainan dengan cara memutar botol . dan botol itu mengarah dan menunjuk chie

"aku" kata chie

"iya kamu. Truth or dare" Tanya yu

"dare aja deh" kata chie

" culik mitsuo lalu jambak dan masuk-kan ke dalam tv" kata yu

Chie pun menculik mtsuo lalu di jambak jambak. Dan di masuk kan ke dalam tv

"hahahahaha" kata semua orang

"sekarang kamu pilih siapa" kata yu

" aku pilih junpei-san" kata chie

"aku" kata junpei

"truth or dare" Tanya minato

"truth" jawab junpei singkat

"kamu suka siapa" Tanya minato

"chidori-chan" kata junpei

Yukari pun terdiam dan merasa kecawa.

"sekarang kamu pilih siapa" Tanya minato

"aku pilih yosuke" kata junpei

" truth or dare" Tanya yu

"dare" jawab yosuke

"cium chie" kata yu

"WHAT?" kata yosuke

Yosuke pun memberanikan diri untuik mencium chie. Tetapi chie menendang yosuke.

"hahahahahaha" kata semua orang (-yosuke&chie)

"yang paling terakhir yukari" kata yu

"truth" kata yukari

"belum di Tanya sudah menjawab -_-"kata minato dengan kesal

"cepetan nanya. Dah malas di sini" kata yukari

"kenapa kamu jmemilih memanah" Tanya minato

" karena memanah tidak ada yang pilih jadi aku terpaksa memilih memanah dan belajar untuk memanah "kata yukari

" yah pemirsa kita akan lanjut kan setelah yang satu tunned" kata yu

**BACKSTAGE**

Chie menjadi tambah ingin menjambak mitsuo karena yang sering menganggu yukiko setiap saat..junpei yang sedang memikirkan chidori terus menerus dan yang membuat yukari iri dan membuat yukari latihan memanah terus menerus tanpa berhenti karena merasa iri dan kecewa kepada junpei dan chidori

Thank you for readinh my story

God bless you

Please review my story

Menurut kalian semua, bagaimana cerita saya. Jawab di review


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoukii: hai pembaca. Selamat membaca cerita saya. Semoga cerita yang saya buat bagus. Enjoy ^_^

**Just kidding **

"pemirsa kembali lagi di funny truth or dare quiz. Dengan saya minato arisato"kata minato

" dan saya juga yu narukami" kata yu

" kita akan lanjut dengan peserta selanjutnya" kata minato

" yaitu junpei lori,yukari takeba,yosuke hanamura, dan chie satonaka" kata yu

Dan semua peserta pun keluar. Dan memulai permainan dengan cara memutar botol . dan botol itu mengarah dan menunjuk chie

"aku" kata chie

"iya kamu. Truth or dare" Tanya yu

"dare aja deh" kata chie

" culik mitsuo lalu jambak dan masuk-kan ke dalam tv" kata yu

Chie pun menculik mtsuo lalu di jambak jambak. Dan di masuk kan ke dalam tv

"hahahahaha" kata semua orang

"sekarang kamu pilih siapa" kata yu

" aku pilih junpei-san" kata chie

"aku" kata junpei

"truth or dare" Tanya minato

"truth" jawab junpei singkat

"kamu suka siapa" Tanya minato

"chidori-chan" kata junpei

Yukari pun terdiam dan merasa kecawa.

"sekarang kamu pilih siapa" Tanya minato

"aku pilih yosuke" kata junpei

" truth or dare" Tanya yu

"dare" jawab yosuke

"cium chie" kata yu

"WHAT?" kata yosuke

Yosuke pun memberanikan diri untuik mencium chie. Tetapi chie menendang yosuke.

"hahahahahaha" kata semua orang (-yosuke&chie)

"yang paling terakhir yukari" kata yu

"truth" kata yukari

"belum di Tanya sudah menjawab -_-"kata minato dengan kesal

"cepetan nanya. Dah malas di sini" kata yukari

"kenapa kamu jmemilih memanah" Tanya minato

" karena memanah tidak ada yang pilih jadi aku terpaksa memilih memanah dan belajar untuk memanah "kata yukari

" yah pemirsa kita akan lanjut kan setelah yang satu tunned" kata yu

**BACKSTAGE**

Chie menjadi tambah ingin menjambak mitsuo karena yang sering menganggu yukiko setiap saat..junpei yang sedang memikirkan chidori terus menerus dan yang membuat yukari iri dan membuat yukari latihan memanah terus menerus tanpa berhenti karena merasa iri dan kecewa kepada junpei dan chidori

Thank you for readinh my story

God bless you

Please review my story

Menurut kalian semua, bagaimana cerita saya. Jawab di review


End file.
